One's got class lets see what she learns
by LoVeLuKe
Summary: AU LLish This was a challenge and I decided to take it. Set on 'ones got class the other dyes' Lorelai learns something she wasnt expecting, something life alterning JAVAJUNKIE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N First off this was a challenge (I don't remember from who, sorry, because I've gotten a few challenges) so if you remember sending this as a challenge for me, please let me know so I can acknowledge you.**

**Secondly, I don't usually do this type of story (or read them for that matter) but I figured a good writer has to be able to write what they don't read (if that makes sense)**

**A/N2 What you need to know… I won't say much otherwise I'll give the story away but… Chris is gone, long gone. How did he leave? Well… remember on 'Dear Emily and Richard' when they show young Lorelai and Christopher sitting on the stair eavesdropping on their parents' 'plans' for their future? Well that's the last Lorelai heard of him. Why you ask? Well you just need to read to find out.**

**This is set on the episode where Luke gets roped into giving a speech at SHH.**

**And now, on with the story…**

**Oh! Not mine**

**

* * *

**

.o0 Stars Hollow High, Hallway 0o.

"Are you sure about this?" Lorelai asked

"About being here? No, I wanna go" Luke said annoyed.

"Not what I meant. Are you sure I can go first"

"Fine by me, there's a very good chance that you'll talk so much they won't even get to me" he had a smirk on. Lorelai rolled her eyes and started looking around, she giggled when she saw a familiar yet younger face.

"What?" Luke grunted while getting up to go stand next to her and see what she's looking at. Lorelai's eyes wonder down to read the little plate _State High Hurdles Champion – 1985 - Butch Danes _

"Butch…" Lorelai whispered shocked.

_.o0 February 1984 0o._

"_Butch… and you want me to believe that's your real name?" a young Lorelai asked skeptically._

"_Is Sissy yours?" Luke asks back._

"_Good point" Lorelai said with a smirk. They were at a party in a house over at Litchfield. "So… where were we?" she smiled more before leaning in again._

.o0 Stars Hollow High 0o.

"Lorelai…? Hey" Luke waved a hand in front of her face but her eyes just kept fixated on the picture.

_.o0 About and hour later at the party, 1984 0o._

"_Hey Lorelai, Christopher was just looking for you, he said you disappeared" a girl told Lorelai when she rejoined her near the table with all the booze._

"_Oh…" Lorelai acknowledged looking at the ground with a small smirk._

"_What did you do?" the girl asked with a sing song voice._

"_Nothing"_

"_You hooked up with someone even though you came here with Chris! That's not fair! I came here alone and I'm still alone" the girl pouted and turned around to grab a drink._

"_I never said I hooked up with someone, and if you really wanted to meet someone you'd leave the bar and mingle"_

"_I think you 'mingled' enough for the both of us" the girl rolled her eyes._

"_Whatever, I'm gonna go look around" Lorelai waved her off and walked away._

"_Don't you mean sleep around?" the girl called after Lorelai but she just ignored her._

.o0 Stars Hollow High 0o.

"Lorelai come on, it's not funny" Luke tried again but Lorelai wouldn't snap out of her trance. "Is this your way of saying you wanna get out of here?" he teased.

_.o0 The party, 1984 0o._

"_So… are you from around here?" Lorelai asked once she had bumped against Butch twice already._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing, it's just that destiny or whatever keeps putting us together, I thought I might as well get to know you a little seeing as how we… we just… you know" Lorelai gestured wildly with her hands._

"_Oh"_

"_Yeah so… are you from around here?" Lorelai tried again._

"_Sort of, I live in a stupid small town about an hour from here"_

"_That narrows it down" Lorelai mumbled. "I'm from Hartford"_

"_I live near there"_

"_So you live near there and near here?" Lorelai wanted to clarify and Luke just nodded. _

"_It's this small town where they have a bunch of stupid little festivals every weekend and everybody knows everybody… its annoying actually"_

"_Riiiight…Ok then… I'm just gonna go talk to someone who actually knows where they live" Lorelai said annoyed before leaving._

"_Wha…?" Luke didn't know what had annoyed Lorelai._

.o0 Stars Hollow High 0o.

"Butch…" Lorelai whispered again this time slowly turning around to look at him.

_.o0 A few weeks after the party, Gilmore mansion 0o._

"_It sounds ok" Christopher whispered from the stairs where they were both listening in on their parents 'discussion'._

"_What?" Lorelai looked appalled._

"_It doesn't sound that bad… I mean, I could deal with…"_

"_No" she interrupted him._

"_But…"_

"_No, Chris!" Lorelai said a little too loudly and everybody downstairs heard her. "I'm not gonna let you ruin your life when…"_

"_I'm not going to ruin…"_

"_You're not the father!" Lorelai snapped to see if that would shut Chris up._

"_Lorelai Gilmore, what did you just say?" Emily Gilmore shrieked from the bottom of the steps._

.o0 Stars Hollow High 0o.

"What…? Aw geez!" Luke groaned when he saw his old track picture.

_.o0 Spring 1990, Luke's Diner 0o. _

_Teenagers change a lot over 6 years._

"_Geez! What the hell did you do?" Luke asked when he saw a little girl crying her eyes out into Lorelai's shoulder; he knew Lorelai but he had never seen the little girl._

"_She fell off her bike" Lorelai answered taking a seat on a chair by the windows with Rory straddling her lap. "Do you have a first aid kit?" Lorelai asked over Rory's cries._

"_Mommy, it huuuuurts!" Rory whined still crying and clinging more to Lorelai._

"_I'll bring the kit" Luke walked away; Lorelai had told him she had a daughter but he never actually believed her._

"_Honey, Luke is gonna make you feel all better ok" Lorelai cooed and Rory just snuggled more into Lorelai._

"_Here you go" Luke tossed the kit on top of the table and started walking away._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are you going? You need to fix her" Lorelai pouted._

"_Tsk, I don't like kids, they're loud and sticky and…"_

"_Please…" Lorelai showed him the big puppy eyes. Luke growled before pulling a chair out and sitting on it._

"_Turn her around" he grunted while preparing the kit; Lorelai turned Rory in her lap, she was still crying but looked at Luke with big eyes watching his every move._

"_Is it-t gonna hu-urt" Rory was hiccupping._

"_Yes" Luke answered absentmindedly and Rory started crying again. "Geez"_

"_Luke…" Lorelai smacked him. "Don't tell her that"_

"_Sorry, I didn't know we were supposed to lie to them"_

"_Not lie, just fib"_

"_Fine…" Luke sighed. "Ok… little girl"_

"_Rory" Lorelai told him fast._

"_Right, Rory… ok, Rory, this is gonna make your cut tingle a little ok? But it's gonna make it all better" Luke said in a small voice, Lorelai smiled never imagining Luke could be so nice._

"_Tingle?" Rory asked in a sad voice._

"_Yep, and if it hurts too badly then you can pinch your Mommy's arm" Luke said with a smirk getting back at Lorelai for making him do this; she glared at him before placing her arm in front of Rory._

"_Ow!" Lorelai shrieked when Rory pinched her, Luke chuckled. "Ow! Rory, does it really hurt that bad?" Lorelai asked thinking Luke was being a tad tough on Rory._

"_No but you're funny" Rory giggled._

"_Hey!" Lorelai pulled her arm back; Luke placed a band-aid and closed the first aid kit._

"_You know what, you were such a brave little girl that I'll go get you a brownie, what do you say?" Luke asked and Rory's eyes sparkled._

"_What do you say, Rory?"_

"_Thank you" Rory said shyly._

.o0 Stars Hollow High 0o.

"Don't they need my permission for this?" Luke wondered out loud forgetting for a moment that Lorelai was in shock for some reason.

_.o0 1990 0o._

"_So she's Lorelai Leigh Gilmore?" Luke asked referring to Rory._

"_Yep" Lorelai said taking a sip of coffee; it was after hours and Rory had fallen asleep on top of Lorelai who was on a stool._

"_Gilmore?" Luke still asked._

"_Yes"_

"_But you're Gilmore"_

"_You don't say" Lorelai faked surprise. "What's the big deal?"_

"_Nothing, I just figured… you know…she'd have her Dad's last name" Lorelai's mood suddenly changed._

"_Umm… It's getting late, we should get going" Lorelai placed her coffee cup down and got up to leave._

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude"_

"_Don't worry about it, you didn't" she still went over to the door._

_.o0 1992 0o._

"_What's wrong?" Luke asked when Rory stumped into the Diner and over to the side of the counter while tearing a piece of paper._

"_Stupid day, stupid school, stupid teacher, stupid assignment, stupid…"_

"_Hey, hey, hey that's five more stupid's than you're allowed to say"_

"_Sorry" she tossed something in the trash and then went back over to the door. "Bye Luke. Don't tell my mom I was here" and with that Rory left. Luke frowned and went to check the trash can, he picked up the torn up pieces of paper and placed the together on the floor 'happy fathers day' was written with beans and it had a flower drawn under it. Luke knew her teacher must have made her do it because Rory would never make something like that on her own free will. Luke picked up the pieces of paper and crumbled them in his fist. He wondered what kind of man would abandon Lorelai and Rory without a second thought._

.o0 Stars Hollow High 0o.

"Oh my God" Lorelai mumbled and Luke turned to look at her again.

"What?"

_.o0 1995 0o._

"_I think the only reason you won't tell me who the father is, is because you know I'd go kill him with my bare hands" Luke said frustrated; again Rory had come into the diner and confided in him, like she'd become accustomed to but this time he couldn't keep it to himself anymore._

"_Luke…"_

"_Its true, I know it and you know it and I know you don't have to tell me, you don't have to tell anyone, except Rory…"_

"_I can't!"_

"_She deserves to know, if he abandoned her then its ok for her to hate him but if he didn't then it's not fair to…"_

"_I don't know who the father is!" Lorelai finally snapped._

"_What?"_

"_I got pregnant at a party!" she admitted before she turned around embarrassed of what she had just said; they both dropped the subject and never touched it again._

.o0 Starts Hollow High 0o.

"Butch… you're Butch, and you live in a small town where they have a bunch of stupid little festivals every weekend and everybody knows everybody…" Lorelai said in a daze.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm Sissy" Lorelai mumbled.

"Sissy…?" Luke frown, Butch and Sissy sounded so familiar to him; then suddenly his face showed realization and shock.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**So… what do you think so far? I hope it wasn't too confusing. Tell me what you thought of if, pretty please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, you guys are AWSOME! And just for that I wrote this so fast, just because off all of those reviews.**

**I hope you still like it…**

**_Thank you_ to all of you who reviewed!**

* * *

He suddenly couldn't breath. She couldn't be Sissy; Lorelai couldn't be Sissy because Sissy was… she was just… Sissy was just Sissy, some fake girl. She was Sissy to his Butch, just something not real, something that happened at a party.

"You… you're… you're… but… a-and… I-I'm…" he couldn't think straight and wasn't able to breathe yet. And suddenly "Rory…" Luke whispered.

"You never told me your name" Lorelai was slowly snapping out of her memory daze. "Never game me a number…" she was saying with gritted teeth, suddenly remembering all the hate she had for the man that had caused Rory so much pain over the years. "Never told me where you lived…" she hit his chest with her fist but Luke was too far off to feel it or even care. "Never asked my number, you didn't care! You have a daughter and you never cared!" Lorelai kept hitting him, for a moment she forgot it was Luke who she was talking to. It was just that she had envisioned this moment a million times, how she would react to re-meeting Rory's real father. "You… you…" she couldn't continue since she started crying into his chest, his shirt bunched up in her fists. Luke just wrapped his arms around her, he was used to it.

"Hey, it's ok" he whispered automatically, truth be told he was working on autopilot right now. How was he supposed to react to this? The little girl he saw grow up, and cry because she hated her father was actually his daughter. He was the man he had wanted to kill so many times before.

Lorelai got herself together and got her second wind. She pulled back from him, there was something different in her face, something he didn't recognize and actually scared him a little. Lorelai slowly took a step back from him, was it fear, regret, disgust? He wasn't sure what exactly was written across Lorelai's face.

"Lorelai…?" Luke asked tentatively, she shook her head lightly and kept slowly walking backwards. "Lorelai?" he asked more sure of himself, it didn't matter how he was feeling right now all he wanted to know was what was going on in Lorelai's head right now.

"Ok guys, we're ready!" the sudden new voice snapped Lorelai out of her Luke daze and turned to run out of the High school.

"Lorelai!" Luke was running behind her in less than a second later, it didn't take long for him to catch up.

"What?" she asked harshly still crying but trying to hide it. Why was she mad at him? He hadn't done anything wrong, he had just played Daddy to her daughter… who, luck had it, turned out to be his daughter also.

"What's the matter with you?" Luke asked in a whisper.

"Ok, you've always been slow, and you were drunk that night but…"

"I remember the night" Luke stopped her.

"You remember? How long have you know? Was this just a game for you? I get it, you'd see Rory suffering about her Dad and you'd say you felt bad and all but then you'd go home and mock us!"

"Hey! That's not true and you know it!"

"Do I?" Lorelai shot back, why was she doing this? She knew Luke would never do something like that; she was there; she saw his face once it dawned on him. "Sorry" Lorelai said at the floor right before letting out a frustrated groan.

"I'm shocked too" Luke mumbled after a little silence. "It's just… it's very… I… you now?" he really couldn't find the words.

"Yep, I know" Lorelai sighed. "So… Butch" he turned to look at her. "Was Sissy your rebound from Rachel?"

"Lorelai…" he warned but she wouldn't step back. "Something like that" he sighed.

"I never thought you were the type of guy to crash a party and have a one night stand"

"I had never done that before, and I never did after that time"

"Right" Lorelai didn't know why but it seemed like Luke was a completely different man, he's not the same person she knew, or thought she knew.

"The guys dragged me there, they said I had to suck it up and move on"

"That you did" Lorelai mumbled. "Sorry" she said again. "I don't know what's wrong with me"

"You're shocked… I'm shocked… and, well, Rory's gonna be more than shocked, she's gonna wanna kill me"

"Luke" she shook her head.

"I mean, _I_ wanna kill myself. I wasn't there, I made her cry, and I made her sad repeatedly"

"No, Luke. You _were _there; you were the one who stopped her tears and who made her smile… repeatedly" Lorelai said kindly and it was true, he was the father figure Rory had always had… they just never imagined he'd actually be her father. "I mean, you took her to that stupid debutant ball"

"I had no choice, she pouted" Luke defended himself.

"And you danced with her"

"Again, she pouted"

"You made her that coffee cake for her birthday" Lorelai said with a smile and Luke just shook his head looking at the ground, he should've known Rory would tell Lorelai about that. "You were her Dad ever since that day you cleaned her scrape when she was five"

"This is surreal" Luke mumbled.

"Tell me about it" she mumbled back. "This is not what I expected from my trip to your High School"

"It's not _my _High School' he argued back.

"Well it should be, with those tiny little shorts you looked like a Greek God" she teased.

"Aw geez!" Luke groaned.

"Seriously… were those short so expensive that you couldn't afforded longer ones?" Lorelai was trying to lighten the mood the best way she knew how, embarrassing Luke.

"Are you done?" he asked with an eye roll.

"Hold on" she lifted a finger telling him to wait while she laughed a little more. "Ok, ok, now I'm done" Lorelai still had a big smile when she turned to look at him. "She couldn't ask for a better Dad, you know" Lorelai told him seriously.

"I'm not so sure about that"

"Oh, believe me" she nodded reassuringly. "Just… give her time" Lorelai added not really knowing how Rory would react to the news.

"She already hates me"

"No, she already _loves_ _you_; she just hates her father…" Luke gave her a pointed look. "But once she knows who you really are, and the real story, she's gonna love you and her father… which is actually you so…" Lorelai got lost in thought. "I think I just confused myself" Luke chuckled.

"Don't worry I got it… I think" she had actually confused him also. "I'm sorry"

"Wha..? For what?"

"For not telling you my name, or the name of the town, or giving you my number, or…"

"It doesn't matter, you gave me something better, how cheesy did that sound?" she shudder jut hearing herself.

"Very, I thought you were a cheeto" Luke said dryly and Lorelai couldn't help but laugh. "Hey Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we not tell Rory right away? I kinda want to get used to it before…"

"I know, I wanna get used to the idea first too"

"Good, good" he nodded.

"Don't worry Luke, _we'll _talk about it first" she told him motioning between them.

"Thanks"

"And we'll talk" Lorelai added knowing what was running through Luke's head, he smiled at her.

"Yeah, umm… I should check on Jess, don't want him to burn down the place" Luke pointed with his thumb over to the diner.

"Right" Lorelai nodded and Luke turned to walk away. "I meant what I said before" Luke stopped and turned to look at her. "She couldn't ask for a better Dad. And I couldn't ask for a better Dad for her" Lorelai told him with a serious face and Luke smiled at her before walking away.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**How let me know what you thought of this chapter, is it still good or did i screw up somewhere?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Luke, coffee, STAT" Rory rushed into the diner on Monday morning. Luke hadn't seen Rory or Lorelai ever since the day he and Lorelai found out. "Are you ok?" she asked giggling when Luke dropped the coffee pot because she had startled him.

"Uh… uh… yeah, umm… coffee? Sure, umm… c-coming right up" he crutched down to pick everything up.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Uh-Huh, yep, me… I'm g-good… good"

"Ok" she couldn't help but laugh. "You do know what STAT mean right? It means hurry up"

"I really don't think that's what it stands for" Luke said facing the coffee pot, if he didn't look at her directly he could still talk to her like he used to.

"I didn't ask if you knew what it stood for; I asked if you knew what it meant"

"I do, the coffee pot doesn't" Luke said and, without turning to acknowledge her, walked to the kitchen making Rory frown in confusion. A few minutes later Caesar walked out of the kitchen, poured a to go cup, and handed it to Rory making her worry more about Luke's behavior.

"Hey kid" Lorelai said walking into the diner before Rory walked out, she had finally gathered the courage to go to Luke's, partly because she needed a coffee fix but mostly because she missed Luke.

"Luke's being weird" Rory told her making her way out of the diner.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai panicked; hadn't they agreed not to say anything to Rory yet?

"First I ask for coffee but he got freaked out and dropped the pot, then he wouldn't look at me and went to hide in the kitchen, and then he sent Caesar out to give me my coffee"

"He did that?" Lorelai narrowed her eyes turning to look at the kitchen's door.

"Yup, well I gotta go, school's a-calling"

"Umm, yeah" Lorelai said absentminded _what the hell is he thinking?_ "I'll work on knowing what's wrong with him" Lorelai added when she saw that Rory was waiting for something more.

"Good. Let me know what it was" Rory smiled and left _I know what it is but I can't tell you _Lorelai thought a little sad.

"Bye" Lorelai said once Rory was already out the door and halfway cross the street. "Get your butt out here Danes!"

"What the hell?" Luke frowned coming out of the kitchen. "What's you're problem, you can't talk like that in here" he glared at her, somehow his awkwardness was forgotten.

"Oh yes I can, we need to talk. Upstairs?" she asked but didn't wait for his response instead just started walking towards the stairs.

"Caesar, cover the counter"

.o0 Upstairs 0o.

"What's the matter with you?" Luke asked as soon as the door clicked shut behind him.

"Funny, I was gonna ask you the same thing" Lorelai was leaning against his kitchen tale with her arms crossed.

"What?"

"Rory said you were acting weird, and ignoring her"

"I was not ignoring her…" Luke said with a hint of being appalled. "…I was avoiding her" he corrected.

"Oh, that's _so _much better" Lorelai said sarcastically, her eyes following Luke as he went to his fridge to grab two beers.

"What was I supposed to do?" Luke groaned handing a beer to her.

"Umm… let's see… what to do? What to do? Oh yeah! Don't avoid her!" she smacked his chest after taking the beer from him.

"Hey!" he brushed off the shirt where Lorelai had smacked him. "I panicked ok, everything's weird now"

"You don't say, do you know how hard it was going home that day and not tell her I know who her father is, or spend the whole weekend with her without telling her"

"Sorry, it's just, I'm not used to it yet" Luke sighed plopping down on his couch, Lorelai followed his move.

"You think I am? You are Rory's _father. _You, Luke, you are Rory's father. Luke Danes is Rory's father"

"Still weird" Luke mumbled.

"I know, I've been repeating that in my head all weekend and it's still weird to me"

"Then how do you do it?"

"Do what?" Lorelai was confused.

"Be near her"

"Well… I've always known I was her mother so…"

"You know what I meant"

"I don't know; I just do it because I have to, you know?"

"I guess" Luke mumbled.

"I mean, I don't have a counter to hide behind of"

"Hey!" Luke mocked offence. "I hid in the kitchen not behind the counter" he corrected with a smirk and Lorelai smiled.

"Well duh… otherwise you would've had to duck, whereas in the kitchen you can stand or sit" she teased making Luke chuckle.

"Exactly" he teased and took another drink of his beer and again Lorelai kept her eyes on him _I can't believe he's seen me naked before, huh I've seen Luke naked before _she smiled at that _if only I remembered what it felt like. _Luke had said something but Lorelai missed it because of her thoughts. "So…? What do you say?"

"To what?" she snapped back to the present.

"To what I just told you"

"Sorry, I missed that"

"Figured" he mumbled. "I think we should tell Rory" he repeated.

"What?" Lorelai shocked on her beer. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't tell her until _we_ were ok with it"

"Well, yeah… but I figured why wait, right? I mean, she'll be weirded out either way, so why not be weird all of us together?"

"What?" she frowned.

"If we don't tell her until we feel ok with it, then we'll have to wait until she's ok with it before we can talk comfortably so… why not tell her now and that way all of us will come around to the idea at the same time" he tried explaining.

"I still don't fully get it but it doesn't matter, I don't want to tell her until I can cope with the idea that we've slept together" Lorelai blurted and Luke's facial expression changed. "What?"

"We've slept together" he mumbled.

"Uhh… duh, how else do you think Rory happened?"

"No, I know, it's just that I hadn't thought about it that way"

"What way?"

"You and I, we…" he gestured wildly.

"Yeah"

"It's just weird" he said looking down at the floor.

"Aw, don't tell me you're gonna be weird and avoid _me_ now"

"Maybe?"

"Luke, no. Come on, we're good, we're friends… who have a kid together and never knew about it… ok yes, it's weird" she conceded after hearing it out loud.

"See. I still think we should tell Rory and that way the three of us can deal with the weirdness together" Lorelai had to smile when he said 'the three of us' _it sounded like if he was talking about a family. Oh my God, we're a family. _"Lorelai?"

"We're a family" she mumbled very softly.

"What?" he hadn't heard her.

"Uh… I don't think we should tell her unless it's very _very _important and there's no other way"

"But…"

"Just for another couple of days"

"Ok…" he sighed. "But only for a few days" he added quickly.

"Yes, but you'll be normal around her"

"I'll try" he promised.

"Good" she smiled and made the mistake of looking into his eyes _no wonder Rory's eyes are so blue _Lorelai smiled but then snapped back. "I-I have to go, the Inn and stuff" she sprung from the couch.

"Sure" he also got up and took his empty bottle to the kitchen; Lorelai followed and placed hers on the table.

"Hey Luke?" she called from his doorway, door halfway opened.

"Yeah?" he was just a couple of feet behind her because, after all, he had a diner to run. Lorelai smiled and quickly gave him a kiss, leaving Luke stunned.

"Nope…" she whispered pulling back. "Can't remember you" she added before leaving and closing the door behind her, leaving Luke immobile inside; he sure was not expecting that. _Whoa _Lorelai thought leaning against the closed door.

.o0 That Afternoon, Luke's 0o.

"We need to tell Rory" Lorelai said as soon as she stepped foot inside the diner.

"What?" Luke called from a table where he was taking an order from Ms. Patty.

"What's wrong darling?" Ms. Patty asked thinking she would get a juicy piece of gossip.

"Remember that 'something important' that had to happen so I would agree with you?" Lorelai asked ignoring Patty's question.

"Do we have to do this now?" Luke whispered harshly since Lorelai was now standing next to him.

"It happened, and it goes by the name of Jess"

"What?!" Luke's eyes popped out.

"Got your attention now huh?"

"Uh… yeah!"

"So… we have to tell her" Lorelai repeated.

"Why, what happened with Jess?"

"Does it matter? We have to tell her" Lorelai insisted.

"Tell her what, honey?" Patty tried again.

"Do we have to tell her tonight?" Luke whined.

"Yes, now come on" she grabbed his sleeve and pulled.

"What are you doing?"

"Caesar, you're in charge!"

"He can't hear you, he's not working today" Luke pulled out of her grasp.

"Ok then… everybody out! We're closed!" Lorelai yelled.

"No we're not!" Luke yelled after her making every patron in the place look at them oddly. "This can wait until the Diner is closed"

"No it can't" she insisted.

"Why?"

"Because Rory really really likes…" Lorelai stopped when she noticed everybody in the Diner still looking in their direction. "You know what? This can wait" she resolved. "I'll bring her around after hours"

"Bring her in an hour; I'll be closed by them"

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yup"

"Thank you" she kept smiling and left.

"Ok everybody, you have less than an hour so hurry!" Luke called and went to fix Patty's order.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

So, whatcha thunk?


	4. Chapter 4

.o0 A little Later 0o.

"The Diner's closed" Rory stated walking into Luke's apartment.

"Geez!" again Luke got startled by Rory; he had been washing dishes to get his mind off of what he was about to do.

"So you're still jumpy" she deadpanned making her way to Luke's couch.

"Where's your Mom?"

"Don't worry, I don't bite" she turned on the TV. "She's coming, got sidetracked by the donut display"

"Wha…? Lorelai! Stop stealing stuff!"

"Stop tattling on me!" Lorelai yelled upstairs, to Rory of course.

"Leave her alone" Luke yelled back.

"Of course _you're _defending her" Lorelai mumbled downstairs, no one heard her; and even if they had, Luke would've blushed and Rory wouldn't have had any idea of what she meant, not yet anyways.

"I know what you guys wanna talk about" Rory blurted making Luke drop the cup he was washing. "What's wrong with you?" she asked giggling. "If you're tired of your cups just buy new ones, you don't need to break the ones you have"

"Y-you already… you already know?" Luke stammered.

"What?" Lorelai asked from the doorway; Rory was watching TV so she didn't notice Lorelai's chocked expression, or the glance she and Luke shared.

"Jess… you want to tell me how much of a 'bad boy' he is, and that he's a 'bad influence' and will only bring me trouble blah, blah, blah"

"Umm… well, yeah" now Lorelai stammered. "That's part of it" she walked more into the apartment. "But there's something else also" she heard how the clinking from the kitchen got louder and faster. "Luke, could you stop that for a sec?"

"No, I-I'm almost done" truth is, he now wanted to prolong this as much as possible; he was afraid of Rory's reaction.

"Luke…"

"Fine" he sighed, stopped washing, whipped his hands on his jeans, and walked over to the living room where both girls were; he sat on the chair.

"Rory…?" Lorelai called.

"Yeah?" Rory answered, her eyes glued on the TV.

"Can you turned that off for a sec"

"Bu-"

"Please" Lorelai told her with a firm voice which confused Rory so she turned to look at Luke and he had a… scared? look on his face.

"What's going on?" Rory also got scared.

"Umm… we need to tell you something" Lorelai began. "And hopefully you'll take it well"

"What's wrong?" she turned to look at Luke but he was staring at his hands trying to get himself away from this conversation.

"Do you remember what I've told you about-" Lorelai couldn't continue, she couldn't find the words.

"About?" Rory edged her on. "Mom come on" she begged _this has to be something bad, right? If they're both acting this way, it definitely has to be bad, very, very, bad._

"Your Dad" Luke blurted surprising both Lorelai and Rory.

"Wha…?"

"Luke!" Lorelai scoffed.

"Well, you weren't getting anywhere" he defended.

"What about _him_?" Rory asked bitterly and Luke's eyes just closed in pain, like if someone had punched the air out of him _she said that with so much hate _he acknowledged.

"We… he… I…" Lorelai didn't know how to start.

"Mom"

"Remember that speech Luke and I had last week?" Lorelai kept beating around the bush.

"That career thing?" Rory asked frowning and Lorelai nodded; Luke, again, was staring at his hands. "What does that have to do with-" Luke cleared his coughed to prevent Rory from saying 'him' with so much hate as she had before.

"I… we…" Lorelai corrected. "_We _saw his picture"

"What?" Rory's eyes popped out. "Where?"

"Stars Hollow High" Luke stated.

"But… _where?" _Rory stressed.

"The hallway" Lorelai whispered, for some reason her voice started quivering.

"The hallway? Why was it there?"

"Becau-" Lorelai started.

"Wait! He actually lives here?!" Rory shot up form the couch and started to pace. Her father had lived in this town before, was he still here? Has he been watching her grow up and suffer all this time?

"Yes" Lorelai whispered and Rory just paced more. "Honey…"

"He lives here _now?"_

"Rory…" Lorelai tried to clam her down but Rory just paced more.

"Does he live here now?!"

"Yes" Luke's gruff voice answered from afar.

"Do I… have I…" she took a deep breath. "Why was his picture there?" Rory stopped pacing to ask.

"He was a star athlete"

"So he was a jock, he just went around doing to girls what he did to you? How many brothers and sisters do I have?!" Luke winced; this is part of what he feared.

"Rory, no…" Lorelai tried to spare Luke's feelings since she had also yelled at him when they first found out.

"You're gonna defend him now!? Everything's ok now that you know he's from Stars Hollow?" Rory asked appalled the she turned to Luke. "You…" Luke's head snapped up. "… did you punch him like you always promised you would?"

"I-I…" Luke stuttered, how was he supposed to answer that with out giving the secret away?

"You promised, I guess you were just lying to make me feel better, make me stop crying in your diner because it annoyed your costumers"

"Rory…" Lorelai warned Luke didn't deserve this; neither would he deserve what was going to come once Rory found out the truth.

"What? He promised! He promised that as soon as he found out who my Father was then he would go and personally beat him up"

"Rory, I'm sorry, I can't do that" Luke told her quietly.

"Why, just because he's a fellow townie?" Rory said sarcastically.

"Rory" Lorelai called trying to get Rory's anger away from Luke, though it was sure to return once she found out the truth. Rory stood still; she was breathing hard trying to compose herself.

"Does he still live here?" Rory asked after a few seconds and Lorelai nodded. "Have I seen him around?" again Lorelai nodded. "Do I know him?" Lorelai nodded. "Does he know who I am?"

"Yes" Lorelai whispered and Rory took a deep shaking breath.

"Is he…?"

"He's a good man" Lorelai told her. Rory just stood there, she was thinking things over; or making a making a mental pro con list to all of this. "He's nice, and…"

"Stop talking him up!" Rory snapped. "Just because he lives here doesn't change everything that he's done"

"Rory, stop, you'll change your mind once you know who it is; and you'll regret saying all those things"

"No I won't! And I don't want to know who he is" she stated firmly before turning around to leave.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**Tell whatcha thunk**


	5. Chapter 5

"Rory!" Luke stood from the chair but Rory just slammed the door shut and hurried downstairs, a couple seconds later the diner door slammed shut; Luke sat back down with a big sigh. He had his elbows on his knees and his head hung.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked tentatively.

"It's ok, go after her"

"Are you sure? She was kinda mean"

"She has every right to be"

"No she doesn't" Lorelai argued and instead of joining her Luke just dismissed her.

"You should go look for Rory"

"Sure?"

"Yeah, go" Luke stood up from the chair and Lorelai followed his lead.

"She'll come around once she knows it's you"

"Right" Luke said quietly while opening the door to his apartment, the whole thing with Rory right now had put him a little bit blue, but there was some thing else also occupying his mind at the moment.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Lorelai asked again placing a comforting hand on his arm. Luke looked down at her hand before looking back up to her face and making a decision; he leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her lips, just like she had done before.

"Go make sure our daughter's ok" he whispered, turned around and went over to continue washing his dishes to keep his mind occupied; Lorelai stood shocked by the door, she was shocked by the kiss and even more so by Luke calling Rory 'our daughter'.

It took a couple seconds before Luke heard the door to his apartment close and then her footsteps going down the stairs. After he was sure she was gone he took a deep shaking breath, leaning both hands on the counters edge.

.o0 A Tree 0o.

Rory needed to vent, so she needed a friend but even though the sun was still out and had barely started to set, she didn't want to go and face Miss Kim, so she decided to climb up Lane's tree; again.

"You know, I'm gonna start thinking you're stalking me" Lane teased opening her window.

"Can I hang here for a little while?"

"Sure…" Lane stepped aside to make room for Rory to climb in. "Is something wrong?"

"My Mom found out who my Father is"

"What?" Lane's eyes popped out.

"He's from Stars Hollow" Rory kept talking.

"Are you serious?"

"He went to Start Hollow High, and he still lives here" Rory started pacing again, Lane just stood by the open window staring at Rory pace.

""How did she find him?"

"She saw his picture"

"What? Where?"

"Last week, when she and Luke gave that speech. Apparently he was a jock"

"What?!"

"I know, I must've have seen that picture a million times, mocked it a few more"

"Rory?" Lane tried getting Rory's attention.

"It's pointless really, why put a picture up about a guy who's an ass" Rory kept venting and pacing.

"Rory…" Lane tried again.

"And there are tons of them, and every year they put more up"

"Rory!" Lane finally lost it, both girls stood still not making a sound waiting to see if Miss Kim had heard Lane's outburst; she hadn't. "We both know that every year they take the pictures of the graduating students down in order to make room for the new ones"

"So you're saying that either my Father is my age, or that my Mom and Luke lied?"

"There's only a handful of pictures that stay there, and those are from the 'over achievers' or the people who actually won us something"

"Over achievers? They just threw a ball really fast, or kicked it really hard or…"

"Ran really fast?" Lane offered and Rory stood stock still. "There's only one picture of a guy around your Mom's age" Rory was still frozen to the spot, her breathing was changing though. "And he still lives in Stars Hollow" Lane added. "Rory? Are you ok?"

"I-I have to go" and with that Rory left Lane's room through the door forgetting she had climbed out to window to avoid Miss. Kim.

Rory walked out of Lane's and went over to the bridge to think things over. Apparently according to what Lorelai had said, and to what Lane had pointed out; Luke was her Dad. The phrase _Luke is my father _ran over and over in her head, and still she couldn't process it. _That's why he had been acting weird, _She sat there for a long period of time just zoned out, by the time she had snapped out of it, it was already night.

After Luke finished washing his not dirty dishes up in his apartment, he went back to the diner to finish with the closing ritual; and so he'd have something else to do besides sit in his apartment and think about how badly they day had gone.

He tried counting bills but he just kept messing up, he tried mopping but he tipped the bucket over, so right now he was wiping down the counter which was pointless because it was already clean; but then again the dishes he had been washing were already clean so that was pointless also. He sighed, turned around and tossed the moisten rag into the kitchen; when he turned back around he saw Rory standing, arms crossed, on the other side of the door just staring at him. The first thought that crossed his mind 'she knows'.

Taking a deep breath Luke walked over to the door and unlocked it before opening it for her; Rory still just stood there looking at him.

"Rory…?" Luke tested the waters but got no reaction. "Are you ok?"

"It's you" Rory stated in a whisper still not moving.

"Rory I…"

"That's why you were jumpy, why you were different, why you were only nice to me and my Mom; you felt obligated to-"

"No. I didn't know, we just found out"

"That's why Mom was so worried of what I said earlier. Why she was protecting _him…_" Rory started walking into the diner making Luke take a couple steps back.

"Me" Luke corrected.

"… why you weren't saying anything, why you didn't punch him once you knew who it was"

"I always tried punching myself, but I never could" Luke tried to lighten the mood.

"Not funny!"

"Rory, I'm sorry…" he took a deep breath. "Rachel had left, the guys were annoyed with me so they dragged to me a party, I… had a few beers and saw a beautiful girl…"

"I don't want to know"

"… she told me her name was Sissy so I told her…"

"I don't want to know" Rory's voice quivered.

"… my name was butch, we both knew the other one was lying but we didn't care…"

"Luke" she almost pleaded.

"I never did that again, it was a first time thing and I thought I'd never see her again which apparently wasn't true" he took a deep breath. "I didn't know until last week. If I had known, I would've been there"

"You were" Rory whispered so quietly that Luke didn't hear her.

"Now… I can't punch myself, but you can… if you want" Luke offered but she shook her head. "Come on Rory, you always said you wanted to" he edged. "You said that would be the first thing you'd do" Rory shook her head. "I wasn't there" Rory shook her head faster. "Not for birthdays, or holidays, or when you were sick…" he actually _had _been there all of those times but Luke wanted Rory to let everything out now and for them to move on from here. "How many times did you cry?"

"Stop it" Rory whispered.

"I never checked under your bed for monsters or your closet…" he kept edging her on.

"Stop it" she whispered more harshly and this time added a small pushed with her hand to his chest; Luke almost smiled at the reaction he got, she was starting to let everything out.

"You were never good at sports, which could've been my fault since I was never there to teach you any" Rory pushed again, though now with both hands and harder.

"I could have taught you how to ride a bike instead of just watching how you fell from the sidelines"

"No" she was now pushing him with her fists. Rory kept hitting him even though Luke was now standing there without saying anything. She kept going until she got tired and rested her head against his chest, her fists clenching his flannel; Luke slowly placed his arms around her.

"I'm sorry" he whispered again.

"You were there, you did all those things" Rory whispered sadly against his chest, the side of his lips went up ever so slightly and he hugged her more tightly; Rory returned the hug this time.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**Whatcha thunk?**

**I don't know if I should end it here or continue, let me know**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Kylie, I wanted to say something clever but I don't know what P**

**Special Dedication To FX. You were taken from us far to soon, this one's for you man, because I know you always read them and I know you are watching over me now… please look away when I shower. FX you'll never be forgotten**

* * *

.o0 Next morning before school 0o.

When Rory got home the night before, from the Diner, she was surprised to find her Mom asleep in her room instead of sitting in the living room waiting for her. Rory thought nothing of it the night before, but now, now she was getting a little worried since the house had been deserted when she woke up; Lorelai had gone to the Inn before Rory even got up for school.

Rory was going to talk with Lorelai after she got back from school, now she had to go catch her bus; after her daily coffee fix from her neighborhood friendly diner owner. But once at the Diner Rory was met with the same thing as in her house, Luke was nowhere to be found; finding it even odder but having no time to look more into it, other than ask Caesar, Rory left for school with the intention of talking to Luke later too.

All day in school Rory was somewhere else; her mind just couldn't stay with the class. The day before it had been the same, though that was because of Jess… _Jess! He's my cousin, my blood cousin! Oh my God! _Rory shuddered in the middle of the class which earned her a class full of odd looks, plus the teachers undivided attention from that moment until the class had ended.

.o0 Later that afternoon 0o.

_Man, could this day drag any longer? What's with the bus driver? Will it kill him to drive just a tad bit faster, people have places to be, people to talk to, Dad's to get reacquainted with, cousins to dump _again Rory shuddered. _Although, we never really went out, so there's no need to dump, though I should tell him _again with the shudder. _I'm rambling… no, I'm ranting, wow, I rant just like Luke… freaky._

"Caesar?" Rory frowned walking into the Diner and seeing Caesar running around delivering plates and taking orders. "Where's Luke?"

"Still hasn't come down" Caesar flashed by.

"Since this morning?"

"Try last night" he corrected.

"I haven't seen him since he kicked everybody out early yesterday"

"Is he sick?" Rory frowned _not to be cruel, but I hope he's sick and not hiding._

"Don't know, it probably has to do with why he closed early last night"

"Hope not" Rory mumble.

"What?" Caesar stopped to pay more attention to Rory; if Luke ever found out that he hadn't given Rory his whole attention he'd be mad.

"Umm… nothing, I… I'm gonna go…" Rory pointed to the stairs.

"Sure" Caesar nodded and kept making coffee rounds.

.o0 Luke's apartment 0o.

"Yeah…?" Luke opened the door. "Uh, Rory… hi"

"Are you sick?"

"No, not sick" Luke opened the door more so she'd walk in.

"Doing inventory?"

"No" he shook his head, confused face on.

"Ok then, I'm gonna go" Rory said and Luke could detect a sad tone of voice.

"But you just got here" Luke frowned.

"And you're hiding"

"What?"

"I came this morning and you weren't here…" Rory dropped the backpack by the floor and prepared to pace. "… I came after school and Caesar said you were still here, first I thought you were sick but you're not, then I figured you were working but you're not, so the only thing left is hiding"

"I'm not hiding… and, you shouldn't be here" Luke suddenly seemed nervous. Rory's face fell a little and he noticed. She had never been kicked out of the Diner or the apartment before; sure Lorelai had but never Rory. "No, don't be sad"

"I'm not" Rory said while walking over to pick up her backpack. Luke let out a big sigh before he spoke.

"Your Mom and I had a… _thing _last night" Rory stopped, hand on the doorknob.

"Wha…? What kind of _thing_?" she frowned.

"Rory…" Luke shook his head. "That's between me and your Mom, ok?"

"So… you're hiding from my Mom?"

"I'm not hiding at all" Rory gave him a skeptical look. "Did you eat anything?" she shook her head. "Want me to make you something?"

"Nope, I was actually going to the Inn"

"Rory…"

"I just wanted to talk to my Mom since I couldn't this morning cause she wasn't home when I got up" Luke narrowed his eyes at her. "I swear I was planning on talking with her before I came up here" she gave Luke the puppy eyes.

"Aw Geez" Luke whined. "Not the big blue eyes" Rory laughed while reaching down for her backpack.

"Can I take a rain check on that meal?"

"Does my answer matter?"

"Mmm… nope" Luke chuckled _she's my daughter I helped make that._ "See you later?"

"Ahhh… why don't you talk to your Mom first?" Luke suggested and Rory frowned.

"Umm, sure, bye" she smiled and made a move for the door before making a quick half turn and headed over to hug Luke. At first he was taken by surprise but after a second he gave her a one arm hug. "Bye"

"Bye Rory" with that Rory left the apartments and the diner; two minutes later Luke went to the diner to work.

.o0 The Inn 0o.

"Hey Mom" Rory said cheery noting that Lorelai was a little distracted by the front desk.

"Geez" Rory giggled. "God, scare me to death why don't you"

"Good to see you didn't leave town or something"

"Aha" Lorelai had gone back to work.

"When I got home last night, you were asleep…" silence. "… and this morning you were already gone"

"Had to work"

"I went to the Diner before school and Luke was not there"

"Mm"

"I went after and he wasn't there either"

"MmHmm"

"Are you too busy? Can I help you with something?"

"No, I'm good" Lorelai looked up and gave Rory a smile before going back to her work again. There was a little silence, where Rory just stared at Lorelai.

"So… you two had a thing, huh?" Rory casually mentioned and Lorelai stopped what she was doing but didn't turn up from her work.

"He shouldn't have said that"

"He didn't say anything"

"Then how do you know?" at this Lorelai did turn to look at Rory.

"I… ok, he said you two had a _thing _last night" Lorelai let out a sigh. "What happened?"

"Sorry, but that's between me and Luke" Rory rolled her eyes; after all, it had been the same response she had gotten from Luke.

"God, you two are so alike" Rory groaned, Lorelai looked taken aback.

"Are you serious? That's all you have to say?"

"No, there's a lot more I wanna say but you're busy or it's between you and Luke"

"Oh, so now it's 'Luke' and not _'him' _anymore, huh?" Lorelai challenged and Rory looked shocked.

"W-what are you talking about?" Rory knew Luke was her Dad, Luke knew he was her Dad; Lorelai knew he was her Dad, but Rory didn't think Lorelai knew Rory knew; if that made sense.

"Stop playing, kid. I know he told you"

"Who told me what?"

"Luke told you…" Lorelai looked around and lowered her voice. "Luke told you he's your real Dad"

"Luke didn't…" Rory looked around. "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

"Fine, go to my office I'll be right there" after Rory left, Lorelai sighed and rubbed her temples.

.o0 Lorelai's Office 0o.

Both girls stood in silence for several minutes after Lorelai got there.

"So…" Lorelai started. "Last night he went looking for you, huh?"

"No"

"No?" Lorelai frowned.

"I went back to the Diner"

"You went back? Willingly?"

"Yes. I needed to clear some things up"

"Some things?"

"Stop repeating everything I say, its getting annoying"

"I'm repeating everything you say?" Lorelai said teasingly. "Sorry, I'll stop" she promised. "Now, care to tell me what happened after you stormed off"

"No"

"Rory…"

"I asked first"

"But…"

"What thing did you two have last night?"

"Rory…" Lorelai whined.

"You tell me yours I'll tell you mine"

"Lane really taught you how to sell it, huh?"

"Yep, now spill it"

"Ok, ok…" Lorelai took a deep breath. "I went back to the diner last night because I thought he would be feeling horrible after what had happened in his apartment…"

"Sorry" Rory mumbled.

"But when I got there, I saw you two hugging it out. Not an I'm-sorry-for-snapping-at-you hug, but a now-I-know-you're-my-Dad-and-everything's-ok hug; and it pissed me off"

"Why?" Rory frowned.

"Because he screwed me over!" Lorelai couldn't help but snap.

"What are you talking about?"

"I had it all planned out, ever since you were a little girl, I had it planned out. I knew how I was going to tell you who your father was; I never knew how I'd found out who he was, but I already knew how I would tell you. We'd talk, we'd yell, we'd cry, we'd hug and that would be it, just you and me; you 'd know and everything would follow its course" Lorelai explained. "But then…"

"You found out it was Luke" Rory filled in.

"Yeah…" Lorelai nodded. "And I weighed my options and figured it couldn't hurt to let him be there; to see your reaction, to be part of it. I never thought it'd be him telling you and me not there; that was never an option, I was supposed to tell you who your dad was, not him"

"He didn't tell me" Rory shook her head. "Lane did"

"What? Lane did? How did Lane…?"

"After I left the apartment I went over to Lane's to vent a little. While I vented Lane connected the dots and pointed a few things out to me"

"Ah, that Lane" Lorelai mumbled.

"After she told me I went to the Diner"

"So Lane screwed me over; I guess all that yelling I did last night was pointless"

"You yelled at him?" Rory felt really bad now.

"It was no big deal. I went back there after I heard you were home and we… talked"

"Talked?" Rory asked skeptically.

"I talked he listened" Lorelai elaborated a little more but Rory only raised her eyebrow. "Ok, ok. We fought"

"Mom…"

"Well, how was I supposed to know Lane told you, I thought Luke had stole my thunder"

"Apologize"

"But…"

"Go. It was not his fault. Plus… poor guy, he got yelled at, hit on, cried on, and yelled at some more; all in one night"

"Hit on?" Lorelai asked trying to hide her slight jealousy, they weren't dating or anything; but damn it, he was _her _Luke, they have a kid together.

"I punched him a few times" Rory admitted shyly.

"You what?"

"He asked me too. And it felt kind of nice, very cathartic"

"Good to know; I'll go punch him, I'll be right back" she made a move to go.

"Mom"

"Kidding, I'll just apologize"

"Good" Rory smiled.

"You ok with this?" Lorelai asked before leaving.

"With you apologizing?"

"No"

"I'm ok…" Rory nodded knowing full well what Lorelai meant. "He was always there"

"Yeah, he was; I'll be back"

"Tell him I'll take that rain check now" Rory smiled at Lorelai's confused face.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**There ya go.**

**Thought since people seem to like this one so much I'd update D**

**Hope ya liked it.**

**_A-review please _or _let me know whatcha thunk_**


End file.
